mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Friends Forever Issue 24
My Little Pony: Friends Forever #24 is the twenty-fourth issue of IDW Publishing's My Little Pony: Friends Forever comic series. In the issue, Gilda enlists Rarity's help in designing uniforms for a new sports team in Griffonstone. Summary At Carousel Boutique, Rarity helps Lilac Links decorate a sports jersey for the upcoming Boffyball Cup, showing barely any interest in the sport, when Gilda unexpectedly arrives. With Griffonstone having recently put together its own Boffyball team, Gilda asks Rarity to design the team's uniforms. Rarity sees this as an opportunity to make herself known in other parts of Equestria and agrees. The next day, Rarity travels to Griffonstone, and Gilda explains that, while not much has changed since the last time ponies visited, the griffons have come together to celebrate Boffyball. Rarity meets the Griffonstone team's players and familiarizes herself with the sport to get an idea for the new uniforms. She also meets the team's strict Coach Klaus, who is particularly tough on a scrawny player named Firegem. During practice, Rarity notices Firegem's clumsy playing and discovers that he is only on the team due to lack of available players. Rarity convinces Gilda to talk to Coach Klaus about his extreme harshness. However, before Gilda can do so, Klaus appoints her as his assistant coach. By the following day, Gilda has adopted some of Klaus' coaching methods, and she begins treating Firegem just as harshly. On the day of the Boffyball Championship Cup, one of the griffon players suddenly falls ill, leaving the Griffonstone team one player short. With no other available substitutes, Rarity decides to fill in. The game against the Yakyakistan yaks begins, and the yaks quickly gain the advantage. Klaus tells Gilda to use Firegem as a decoy so the griffons can score a point, but Gilda questions his tactics. With some encouragement from Rarity, Gilda stands up to Klaus, valuing teamwork over her position. When Klaus erupts in anger, the referee ejects him from the game. Despite the team's players rallying around Gilda, the yaks score fifty-three points on them over the course of the game. With a last-minute play suggestion by Firegem, Griffonstone manages to score one point on Yakyakistan, with which the griffons are more than satisfied. The yaks, unhappy with their "not perfect" victory, smash everything on the Boffyball field. Soon after the game, Rarity finishes the team's uniforms to be used the following season, and Firegem is appointed as the team's mascot. Some time later, Rarity helps Lilac Links at Carousel Boutique again, having a greater interest in Boffyball than before. Quotes :Rarity: I can't say I follow the sport myself, Lilac Links. We don't play it in Equestria and I've always found it a touch... uncouth. :Gilda: Surprised to see me? :Rarity: Well... I did hear that Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie reconnected with you recently. Perhaps I am a little surprised to see you in a dress shop... :Gilda: You're kind of late? :Rarity: Not just late, darling. Fashionably late. It's an art form. :Coach Klaus: Firegem! Was that a maneuver or did you just forget where your tail fluff is? :Firegem: It's an honor just to play for a legend like Coach Klaus—even if it doesn't feel like an honor sometimes. :Rarity: I make this sport look good. :Gilda: We may win the game, but if we don't take care of each other now this team will fall apart in the long run. And when I say "team" that means all of us, from the best player to the weakest. :Greta: We scored a point! :Gretchen: We're not the worst ever! :Rarity: If Team Saddle Arabia had gone for a run instead of a pass they never would have lost the ball in the first place. They should have sewn up their lead during the fourth and let the clock run down. I might have picked up a newspaper or two on the topic.